


Ichigaya-san will not miss her wife!

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married KasuAri, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Kasumi goes away for a music festival leaving Arisa by herself for a whole week.Arisa being the independent woman she is promises herself that she won't miss her wife, "It's only a week how lonely can it get?"
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Ichigaya-san will not miss her wife!

“Do you have everything ready?” Arisa asked while leaning on the doorway. 

“Everything checked and ready!” Kasumi said in her chipper tone. 

Arisa came closer and fixed her collar, “How long are you going to be gone again?” 

“The festival is going to be for a whole week, but O-Tae and I need to be there three days before that so we can get all the equipment ready. That makes 11 days!” 

Arisa shifted her eyes and crossed her arms, “Don’t you mean ten?” 

“And a day of exploring Kyoto!” She added while happily smiling. 

Arisa wanted to be a bit mad that she didn’t ask her about wanting to explore Kyoto, even though it’s only for one day. She decides to just let it go, she doesn’t want to be a nagging wife after all. 

“Are you okay with that?” Kasumi asked hesitantly. 

“Don’t forget to buy souvenirs for Hoshiko or she’ll get angry.” Arisa smiled. 

“I’ll buy her some traditional sweets, she loves that stuff.” 

They both laugh, imagining their daughter gorging herself with sweets as soon as Kasumi gets back home. “She’s leaving in three days for her trip right?” 

“Yea she is, do you wanna say goodbye to her? I can wake her up if you do.” 

Kasumi put her finger on her chin and shook her head, “Don’t wake her, I already told her about me going yesterday, it’s fine.” 

As if on cue the two heard footsteps coming from the top floor. A sleepy Hoshiko came down from the stairs, still rubbing her eyes and barely awake, “Mama has mom gone yet?” She sleepily called out. 

“Still here sweetie!” Kasumi answered energetically. 

The younger girl perked up the moment she heard Kasumi’s voice and tackled her with a hug. Kasum being the expert tackle hugger deftly catches her daughter flying at her and gives her a bear hug. 

“Have a safe trip Mom! Don’t forget to bring me souvenirs!” 

“You have fun on your school trip! Oh, and don’t forget to take pictures, make sure you take one with Hana-chan and Setsuna-chan.” 

Hoshiko suddenly went red with the mention of Setsuna’s name, she quickly let go of the hug and backed off, “O-of course I will! We’ll have lots of fun together!” 

“Great! I need to be off now, take care of your mama for me. She’s gonna be so lonely without me around the house,” Kasumi said while petting Hoshiko’s head. 

“I will not! Now hurry up and leave before you miss your train.” 

Kasumi giggled and gave Arisa a peck on her cheek, “I’m off! Don’t miss me too much!” She teased and finally left the house. 

With that Kasumi was off, that left Arisa with Hoshiko on the doorway alone. Hoshiko let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, “Did you stay up late playing games again?” Arisa asked. 

Hoshiko just drowsily nodded, “I had to help Setsuna get a limited dog-fox pet in NFO.” 

“Dog-fox?” 

“I know no more than you do, but I spent 6 hours trying to get her that item.” 

Arisa laughed and rubbed her daughter’s head, “Come on then let’s get you back to sleep, I’ll have food ready for you when you get up.” 

She escorted Hoshiko back to her room and tucked her in bed before she was able to leave she felt something tug on her hand. Hoshiko was holding on her wrist, in a groggy voice she said, “Mama let’s go somewhere together today.” 

Before Arisa was able to respond, Hoshiko's arm went limp and she’s already fast asleep. She smiled and kissed Hoshiko on her forehead, making the girl giggle in her sleep. Arisa went to the kitchen and started to cook. 

She thought about the upcoming week, she had to do the monthly warehouse cleaning, she needed to help Hoshiko prepare for her trip or else she might go to the trip with only three pairs of clothes and some snacks. She has a movie date with Rimi and Saaya, and she needs to buy new knives. 

‘No big deal, I can handle being alone in a week, and I’m not going to call Kasumi, not even once!’

\--- 

“Everything ready?” Arisa asked Hoshiko.

She only nodded while sitting in the doorway, trying to put on her shoes. Arisa rolled her eyes and pinched Hoshiko’s cheeks. “Ow! I’m awake! I’m awake!” 

Hoshiko rubbed her cheeks, eyes watery because of the pain and the lack of sleep. “Did you seriously stay up all night before your school trip?” Arisa asked annoyed. 

Hoshiko looked down and fiddled with her fingers, “I thought I could pull an all-nighter and sleep on the bus,” 

Arisa was about to get angry again, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. Hoshiko opened the door and was greeted with brown hair and emerald green eyes. “Setsuna! What are you doing here?” 

“Hoshiko-san you’re awake! I came to pick you up, I was afraid you won’t be able to wake up.” 

“She’s barely awake.” 

Setsuna noticed Arisa and bowed at her, “Good morning Ichigaya-san! I’m sorry I had her talk with me until late at night,” 

Arisa sighed and smiled. She’s annoyed at her daughter’s sleeping habits but at the same time, she’s happy that she was able to find a friend she was finally comfortable with, “Hurry it up then Hoshiko, don’t keep your girlfriend waiting,” Arisa teased. 

“Mama! She’s not my- Ugh, we’re leaving!” Hoshiko yelled as she grabbed Setsuna and made her way out of the house. 

Arisa laughed and headed back to the kitchen before she was able to even leave the doorway she heard the door open and Hoshiko was panting. She walked closer and kissed her on the cheek, “I’m going now! Take care!” She said while running off with a blush on her face. 

Arisa rubbed her cheek and smiled; her daughter really took her Mom's request to heart. She sighed and headed back to the house, eager to spend the week by herself. She hasn't been alone for quite a while since Kasumi and Hoshiko always seem to occupy her free time. She doesn't hate spending time with her two most favorite people in the world but a change of pace is always welcome.

She spent the entirety of the first-day alone binge-watching the shows that she always wanted to watch in the living room TV. She couldn’t do it before because she doesn’t want Hoshiko to watch something she isn’t supposed to. It felt liberating having the house all to herself. She could swear at almost anything, she could go around the house with barely anything on, and the quiet is something she almost forgot even existed. She made her way to the kitchen then to the living room. She laid on the sofa and turned to the channels. 

‘I’m gonna like this week’ She thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading as always! This was supposed to be a short story in the fic collection but it somehow snowballed into something bigger and here it is. Hopefully, I can finish this since I'm planning a few chapters for this. Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Beta read by DiasPenguin.


End file.
